A vehicle steering wheel is typically attached to a vehicle steering shaft by a splined connection. The splined connection non-rotatably attaches the steering wheel to the steering shaft and transmits torque from the steering wheel, namely, torque generated during turning of the steering wheel, to the steering shaft. The steering wheel is additionally secured to the steering wheel by a nut to prevent relative axial movement between the steering wheel and the steering shaft. The nut is screwed onto a threaded extension located on the end of the steering shaft which extends into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Usually, the nut is accessed by an installer through the center of the steering wheel once the steering wheel has been placed onto the steering shaft. An air bag module is then typically mounted in the center of the steering wheel and covers the nut.
Another type of connection for connecting a vehicle steering wheel to the steering shaft utilizes tapered surfaces on the steering shaft and inside a hub portion of the steering wheel. A gear-headed bolt is used to bring the tapered surfaces into non-rotatable engagement. Threads on the bolt engage an internally threaded surface on the steering shaft to pull the steering wheel onto the steering shaft. The gear head of the bolt is driven by a tool which is inserted into the steering wheel from the side (i.e., perpendicular to the axis of rotation).